Recently, as electronic devices increasingly provide more various and complicated functions, a user has had difficulty in understanding many of the functions of the electronic devices.
Generally, a method for using functions of the electronic device is provided in such manner that a printed material or a separate menu, which enables the user to identify an electronic manual, is provided. Further, recently, a tutorial service, which enables a user to learn a method for using an electronic device in an interactive manner, has been provided. However, in the case of an existing electronic manual, there is inconvenience in that a user must search through and identify each part thereof in order to obtain desired information. In the case of the tutorial service, there is a problem in that it is difficult to completely understand functions of an electronic device through only a few demonstrations upon first use, and therefore the user should still depend on an existing electronic manual in a situation where a help is really required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.